Release
by rockyxhorror
Summary: Daniel's feeling all stiff and sore after weeks of hard work, so John gives Daniel unexpected advice in order to make him feel better. Daniel Bryan/John Cena.


**A/N: Now this came very out of the blue, but I know that it is best if I let the words flow once they come to me, or else I would totally lose it. This is something new for me, as shown by the Daniel Bryan/John Cena pairing. Bryan has actually been growing on me; he's one of my favorites of the new wrestlers of the past couple years. So, I hope you all enjoy this! Warning: Rated M for slash. **

* * *

Daniel walked into the hotel lobby, rolling his head while rubbing his neck, desperately trying to ease the growing tension that seemed to be plaguing most of his body. He knew that his nights would get rougher with each match that passed, especially if he continued to be involved in major angles on RAW, but no matter what he knew, he still hated how stiff and uncomfortable he seemed to be as of late.

Dragging his bag behind him, he made his way over to the elevator, which thankfully opened right away for him. He entered and jabbed at the door close button, just wanting to get to his room so he could collapse on his bed. He now felt the stiffness in his feet, which happened whenever he was stationary. He took turns bending his legs, letting out a groan each time he stretched the sore muscles.

The only thing that Daniel could think of to help was to sleep, although what he really needed was to not get up at the crack of dawn when he only got back to the hotel at midnight. But alas, that was needed to be done when you were on the intense travel schedule of the WWE. He tried other things to help soothe his body, like really hot showers or baths, but nothing could really get the job done. He avoided painkillers whenever he could, just because he felt uneasy about taking them. Of course he knew he wouldn't be ingesting steroids or anything like that, but it was a little paranoia of his that it might turn into some sort of issue.

After a soft _ding, _the elevator doors opened onto the fourth floor of the hotel. Daniel stepped out, and, much to his chagrin, realized his room was way down on the other side of the hall. "Figures." He muttered under his breath. Things like that always seemed to happen at the worst possible time.

As he made his slow march to his room, a door opened a couple feet down the hall and out walked a fellow WWE employee, one John Cena. He had already been settled into his room, which Daniel was instantly envious of. John also seemed to be feeling just fine, his 'Super Cena' persona seemingly causing his body to remain unaffected by the many bumps and bruises in and outside of the ring.

John turned to notice Daniel, and the look of discomfort on his face. "Hey, you feeling alright?" John asked.

Daniel kept moving at his sluggish pace, but lifted his head to make eye contact with John. "Not gonna lie, I've had better days." He let out a small chuckle.

"Matches caught up with you, have they?"

Daniel nodded. "Hit me like an oncoming semi."

"Ah, I know the feeling. Sucks when they come back to bite you." John said. "Here, let me take that off your hands." John motioned towards Daniel's full gym bag, which Daniel more than willingly gave up. The weight being taken off of his shoulders was a small relief, and he took what he could get at this point. Daniel thanked John, letting out a sigh of appeasement.

John laughed a bit. "It's no problem. Like I said, I know the feeling."

"So how do you take care of it?" Daniel asked. "'Cause this sure as hell isn't something I'm just gonna sleep off."

"Well, when I felt stiff and started to ache, I just needed a form of..." He paused for a moment, seemingly contemplating his next choice of words. "Release."

Daniel heard John, but didn't really take what he said into careful consideration. He didn't think it was much help, honestly. "Huh."

John looked over at Daniel, and saw that his advice didn't really seem to help the smaller man. Maybe he just didn't really get what he meant.

"Well this is me." Daniel pointed to his room door, 4025, and began fishing the card key out of his pocket. "Thanks for your help John."

"Oh, it's no problem." John said, setting the bag down near Daniel's feet. He hesitated to walk away, then got Daniel's attention again. "And what I said before," Daniel looked up and back towards John when he heard the man speak up again. "I really think that what you need is to just get the tension out of your body, and that'll help you relax." John started to walk backwards, towards his room. "And if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask me." John turned away from Daniel, his back now facing the smaller man.

"All-" Daniel cut himself off when he noticed something as John walked away. At first he thought John may have been just adjusting his army shorts, but Daniel soon saw that they started to sag, falling down a bit from his waist, revealing a top part of his boxer briefs. "...right." John left Daniel's sight as he entered his own hotel room, and shortly after Daniel entered his, but he soon began to think.

Obviously he had seen people wear baggy jeans and have them sag before; he'd unwillingly seen plenty of guy's underwear backstage numerous times in the past, but something about this seemed off to Daniel. John's shorts weren't sagging that much when he left his room, and he had never seen him wear his pants like that before. No, John had to have deliberately let his shorts fall a tiny bit just for that moment.

The question was...why?

Daniel dragged the gym bag behind him as he stepped towards the hotel room bed, but instead of fishing out clothes to sleep in, he left it sitting in the middle of the small walkway from the door to the main part of his hotel room. He sat up on his bed, forgetting about his original desire to go to sleep, and kept thinking about what just happened with John.

"What was he doing?" Daniel asked himself out loud. John definitely had to know that his shorts were coming loose, but he didn't seem to care. As a matter of fact, he had to have at least unbutton them for them to fall like that. Unless he just couldn't wait to change, he must've wanted Daniel to see that. But that then led to another question...what would John be trying to let Daniel know?

A thought popped into Daniel's head moments after. He had overheard a conversation between some of the Divas, who were talking about how stupid they thought the 'sagging' style was. One of the divas, Layla, Daniel thought it was, then said that it actually was a prison concept, where men would let their uniform sag to let everyone else know that they were...open for business, so to speak.

After fully recalling the conversation, Daniel's eyes started to go wide. If what Layla said was true...

_What the hell is wrong with you? _A little voice in Daniel's head rang out. _Jesus, you've gotta be sleep deprived or something. _

He would've listened to that little voice normally, but he couldn't help himself at this point. His mind continued to wander. He remembered John's advice, talking about 'getting tension out of your body' and a 'release.' Could he really have been talking about what Daniel was thinking?

_Of course not! _The voice was back. _This is John Cena you're talking about! And besides that, why are you so fixated on this? Since when have you been 'questioning?'_

Daniel was attracted to women, this wasn't the issue here. He just kept thinking about how John said he felt better after he did whatever he did. Come to think of it, Daniel hadn't gotten any in a while, due to all the traveling. Maybe that really was his problem, and maybe John could really help him...

_ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO YOURSELF? _The voice seemed to be screaming to snap Daniel back into reality. _DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE CONTEMPLATING HERE?_

Daniel knew that what he was thinking was completely ridiculous and most likely false, but he also knew that he was up for anything if it meant feeling better physically. So before he could really sit back and think, he got back up and headed out the door.

He walked down the hall to John's room feeling incredibly nervous. If John wasn't actually doing what he thought he was doing, this would be one hell of an awkward situation...no, awkward wouldn't even _begin _to describe it. Daniel just had to hope for the best, and when he knocked on John's door, he suddenly found himself in a position that he never thought he would be in: about to have sex with another man.

John soon answered the door, in the same army shorts but with no shirt on. "Everything all right?" John asked, acting very nonchalantly.

"Uh, yeah, I just, uh," Daniel stammered, having no idea what to say. "I just, wanted to uh, ask you about what you said to me before." He rambled, trying to find a way to say what he wanted to say without stating it blatantly. "About my uh...tension."

A spark lit in John's eyes, and a small smile formed on his lips. "Well come on in then."

Daniel assumed that a welcome in meant that he was thinking correctly, and while that was a relief, there still was the problem of actually going through with it. He slowly made his way into John's room, his hands still shaky. John shut the door behind him, then leading Daniel towards his bed. He could obviously tell that Daniel was uneasy, so he went to try and calm him with a massage. The initial touch of John's hand caused Daniel to jump. "Relax, relax." John said in a soft tone, beginning to rub Daniel's shoulders. "Don't get yourself all worked up, that won't help you at all."

The smooth voice of John mixed with the shoulder massage let Daniel make his body be at ease. John was quite good with his hands; the massage felt great. "So...how did you,"

"First start doing this?" John finished, to which Daniel nodded. "Well...it was a while back, when I was just a newbie. You'll be surprised to know that this is actually an old secret of the company, I know I was."

Holy crap. Of all the old tricks of the trade that older generations of WWE wrestlers could pass down, he never imagined that fucking each other for stress release would be one of them.

"And from time to time, whenever I needed a release, I would do this. After a while, I started to really enjoy it. My own guilty pleasure if you will." John moved his hands towards Daniel's upper back, rubbing the skin near his shoulder blades.

All Daniel paid attention to was how pleased he was with the massage. "Cool..." He muttured.

John chuckled at the younger man. "Feeling better?"

Daniel nodded his head, a smile taking form on his lips.

"Great. Now lay back on the bed." He whispered into Daniel's ear.

Daniel obeyed, falling back onto the mattress, looking up at the big figure of John moving towards him and going for his lower body. Daniel's eyes followed John, realizing that he was actually getting hard. John carefully undid the button on Daniel's jeans with one hand while the other started rubbing on Daniel's hardening cock. The smaller man shuddered at the touch, but it definitely felt good. John did all the work, unbuttoning and pulling down Daniel's pants, following by his underwear, and he carefully wrapped his fingers around Daniel's firm member and began to slowly stroke. Daniel let out a gasp as twinges of pleasure moved through his body. John slowly stroked Daniel up and down, getting the smaller man feeling better and better with each movement. John lowered his head towards Daniel's stiff dick, flicking the head with his tongue. Daniel closed his eyes and threw his head back, letting the bliss take over his body as John engulfed him with his mouth.

John worked wonders on Daniel, making him moan and squirm in joy. John's tongue swirled up and down Daniel's shaft, before making it back up to the tip, which made Daniel moan the loudest. John smirked as he continued to work Daniel, who just let John do whatever he wanted. John ran his hands across Daniel's body, rubbing from his chest down to his thighs, stopping to take special care of Daniel's balls.

Daniel's smile grew wider and wider, feeling better than he had in weeks. He let his mind wander as John sent all kinds of sensations through his body. Even the voice seemed to have come around. _Fuck, this is great. _

After deep throating Daniel, John took his mouth off of Daniel's cock, licking his lips with a smirk. "You think you can take it from here?" He said deeply.

Daniel met John's eyes, and something inside of him gave him a burst of energy and excitement. He stood up off the bed, kicking away the pants and underwear around his ankles. John chuckled at the smaller man's pep, taking off his shorts and fully revealing the boxer briefs that started it all. Daniel now took the initiative, pulling down them down John's legs, letting his hard cock point out at Daniel.

"Oh you want it bad, don't you?" John purred with a smirk. Daniel enthusiastically nodded, his smile out from ear to ear. John got on the bed on all fours, with his ass towards Daniel. He arched his back up, moving his ass even closer to him, revealing his hole to Daniel.

The sight of John bent over waiting for him got Daniel excited in ways he didn't even understand. A thought popped into his head, and instead of questioning it, Daniel snickered in delight. He dropped to his knees, grabbed John's cheeks, licking the sensitive skin around John's hole.

This time it was John who let out a gasp. "I didn't even have to ask you to do that."

Daniel continued to rim John, the bigger man moaning in delight. Daniel lost himself in the moment, preparing John for the what was about to come. He stuck his tongue inside of John, pushing against the tight muscles. When he had enough, Daniel stood up, and started pushing his cock inside of John.

John let out a moan as Daniel fully entered him, and John began to tell him what to do. "Now pull out just a bit, and go back in." Daniel followed John's orders, feeling John tighten around his dick. John moaned out once again, breathing heavily. Daniel once again took control, speeding up his movements, pulling in and out of John, who now was nothing but willing to let Daniel do whatever he wanted.

Daniel clutched onto John's hips and he slammed into him, his thighs slapping against John's ass. "Oh, fuck yeah." John moaned when Daniel hit that sweet spot with his cock. Daniel had never been this aggressive before in bed, but John was letting him pound into his ass harder and harder. The smaller man started breathing erratically as he closed in on his climax. "Fuuuck!" Daniel screamed out, until he finally came inside of John. Daniel continued to thrust into John as the cum filled his insides, sending John over the edge without even stroking his dick once.

After the orgasm started to wear off, Daniel fell onto John as he tried to catch his breath. John came down from his own ecstasy and and smacked his hand against Daniel's ass. "That was fucking awesome, man. I never expected you to do be that wild."

Daniel rolled over off of John and landed on the mattress. "I...that was...so good. I feel...just...soooo good."

John let out a chuckle. "I knew you just needed that release."

* * *

**A/N: And there we go! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! I'd really appreciate it.**


End file.
